leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Ceres
Sailor Ceres is the oldest and most mature member of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Sailor Ceres had pink hair—the same shade as Sailor Chibi Moon's—styled in a high bun with a bright yellow ribbon. She also had droopy ponytails—contained in hair bands the same pink shade as her hair—hanging in a circular fashion by her ears with two long hair bands trailing down with little wisps of her hair peaking out at the ends, securing the rest of her hair into two low ponytails. She had pink eyes that matched her hair color. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a plum purple chest bow and a pink star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her stripe-less sailor collar was pink, her choker was pink, her earrings were pink roses, and her tiara was gold with a pink star. She had white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of white trim and white bicep-length gloves with pink padding. Her skirt was pink with a white bow that had a slight sheen of pink at the back, and her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with pink inverted triangular arches with yellow stars. Biography Dream Arc After the Amazoness Quartet was defeated and reverted to their Amazon Stones, they were brought to Neo-Queen Serenity by Sailor Saturn who asked the queen to use her power on them. As a result, the Sailor Quartet appeared, and revealed that they will remain asleep in the Amazon until Sailor Chibi Moon needed them as guardians. The four Sailor Senshi then returned to their sleep until the 30th Century. Stars Arc When Chibiusa (in the 30th Century), felt that Sailor Moon and everyone else's lives were in danger, she transformed determined to travel back in time and help them. At that moment, Sailor Ceres and the rest of the Sailor Quartet appeared to go to the past with her. Once they arrived they found Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyu and Sailor Chibi Chibi hanging from crosses due to their fight against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. The Quartet and Chibi Moon freed them, and the Quartet then destroyed the evil Sailor Animamate with one attack. Later, in the battle against Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, they helped withstanding Phi's attacks. But when Sailor Moon had to fight the Solar System Senshi turned evil by Galaxia, the Quartet was defeated by a combination of Sailor Mercury's Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper, while attempting to shield Sailor Moon. Powers *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss (performed as a group with Sailor Chibi Moon) *Amazoness Jungle Arrow (performed as a group) Development Etymology Her Soldier name "Sailor Ceres" and her civillian alias, "CereCere", comes from an actual asteroid, Ceres. This was the first asteroid to be identified and, along with Vesta, Pallas and Juno, it used to be considered as a planet. Nowadays, it is classified as a dwarf planet. They can be found in the asteroid belt located between the orbits of planets Mars and Jupiter. The name Ceres can have its roots in multiple Latin words, such as 'crescere '(to grow), 'creare '(to create/to give birth), 'cernere '(to decide), 'cera '(wax) and 'cervus '(deer). All of these words and meanings link the name to Ceres, the Roman goddess of agriculture, motherly relationships, and fertility Trivia *In the Mixx translation of the manga, she was called "Sailor Celis". This was most likely due to a translation error, which is rather fatal. Referring to the Urban Dictionary, anyone with the name "Celis" is under the protection of the Mafia. *She is the Asteroid Senshi counterpart of Sailor Venus. * Although she does not have an official transformation symbol like the other Sailor Senshi, there is a scientific symbol for the dwarf planet Ceres (⚳) which is the '''sickle '''of the Roman goddess of harvest. Gallery Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga